1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to an accounting system using an electronic slip.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional paperless systems include a system for receiving slip data from a terminal installed in each department and issuing an electronic slip instead of a paper slip in a sales or personnel department whose person in charge has a business trip or a reception with a customer. This terminal is on-line connected to a computer in a computer department, and collective management of the electronic slips is performed. In a settlement department, the contents of the electronic slips collected in the computer are checked and settled.
Persons in charge who have poor accounting knowledge in the sales and personnel departments directly input accounting data in computers installed in the respective departments to form slips of a paperless accounting system. For this reason, erroneous accounting data caused by human mistakes by the persons in charge are often input to the computers. In addition, the number of input operations is increased because these persons are not accustomed to the accounting operations.
In the above conventional electronic system, receipts disbursements processing of liquidation of business trip expenses is performed in cash by a receipts disbursements person in charge. For this reason, operational burdens are overloaded and metal coins must be handled, and a possibility of cash handling errors is large. In addition, cash must be packed in paper envelopes depending on types of payments, thus requiring a large number of cumbersome operational procedures.
Further, even if a post number and a slip code are erroneously input in processing for issuing slip data from each terminal in sales and personnel departments in the conventional system, almost all the input data are registered as they are. In addition, since a formed slip is checked on the screen, it is difficult to find input errors. For this reason, an erroneous electronic slip is often issued, resulting in inconvenience.
Further, some slips require attachment of receipts. Receipts can be attached to paper slips, but electronic slips are not suitable for handling of receipts. A conventional paperless accounting system uses electronic slips which do not physically exist and it is difficult to deal with a correspondence between a receipt and an electronic slip. For this reason, a necessary receipt is not found at the time of settlement of a corresponding electronic slip in the settlement department, thus failing the settlement.
Further, in the above conventional paperless accounting system, a slip issued in each department such as sales and personnel department must be settled in a settlement department by a manager of each department in which the slip is issued. In this case, the slips are transferred to the respective managers for approval settlement in different transfer routes. Therefore, transfer errors often occur, thus posing problems.
Further a large-capacity file server is arranged in a computer in a general computer department. Electronic slips collected from the respective departments are managed by this file server. The electronic slips stored in the file server are backed up by a magnetic tape every predetermined period. This backup operation requires a long period of time because all the files stored in the file server are manually operated. Therefore, the backup operation cannot be frequently performed and can be performed a maximum of once a week. For this reason, when the system-down state occurs and all the electronic slip data stored in the file server are lost, a maximum of seven-day electronic slip data cannot be restored, resulting in inconvenience.
Further, in a conventional paperless accounting system, processing from issuance of an electronic slip to approval settlement processing is performed from a terminal installed in each department. This is also very convenient to a user. However, a counterfeit slip may be issued by an unauthorized person, and an issued slip may be arbitrarily approved and settled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of accurately forming slips at high speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of reducing handling of metal coins and corresponding operational burdens and cash receipts disbursements operations.
A further additional object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of issuing a correct electronic slip.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of properly settling an electronic slip requiring a receipt at high speed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of properly performing approval settlement processing at high speed.
An additional further object of the present invention is to provide a paperless accounting system capable of preventing loss of the electronic slips even upon occurrence of a system down state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a highly confidential paperless accounting system.
A paperless accounting system of the present invention includes an input unit, having an input monitor function of monitoring whether values as slip data are input to all necessary input items, for displaying menu screens having different input items in units of slip types, a checker for checking validity of the data input by the input unit, an assigner for assigning a slip number to correct slip data checked by the checker.
In order to solve the above problems, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in a first electronic slip storing unit, an additional processor for additionally processing the electronic slip data stored in the first electronic slip storing unit, a processing manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor, a receipts disbursements slip extractor for copying and processing selected data subjected to receipts disbursements processing and selected from the electronic slips stored in the first electronic slip storing unit and for storing a copied electronic slip in a second electronic slip storing unit, and a transaction manager for managing a transaction with a banking organ on the basis of the electronic slip stored in the second electronic slip storing unit.
In order to solve the above conventional problems described above, according to a first embodiment of the invention there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, an additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, a processing manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor, and an electronic slip access unit for accessing an electronic slip stored in the electronic slip storing unit in accordance with an index as a combination of a plurality of key items of the electronic slip.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, an additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, a master table unit arranged in the host processing apparatus, and a master data determining unit for causing the electronic slip forming unit or the additional processor to determine matching of the electronic slip with basic data registered in the master table unit.
In order to solve the above problems, according to the present invention, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, an adhesion card issuing unit for determining an electronic slip requiring a receipt from electronic slips formed by the electronic slip forming unit and for issuing a receipt adhesion card corresponding to the electronic slip requiring the receipt, an additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, and a manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor.
In order to solve the above problems, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, an additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, and a manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor.
In order to solve the conventional problems described above, according to the present invention, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit for forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, an additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, a processing manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor, a transfer unit for transferring, to the database unit at a predetermined rate, only electronic slips of a predetermined processing state selected from electronic slips stored in the electronic slip storing unit.
In order to solve the above problems, according to the present invention, there is provided a paperless accounting system including an electronic slip forming unit or forming an electronic slip and storing electronic slip data in an electronic slip storing unit, ad additional processor for performing additional processing of the electronic slip data stored in the electronic slip storing unit, and a processing manager for managing an electronic slip processing state in the electronic slip forming unit and the additional processor, the additional processor having a user limiting function.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art form this detailed description.